Vegeta: At The Mall
by Trixie-chan
Summary: A side story to How It All Began. This is the part that was cut out from the story where Veggie-chan gets Bulma the wedding ring at the mall. Please R&R!


Vegeta: At the Mall  
That's right, Vegeta, at the mall. This is a side story coming from my   
other story "How It All Began" In this story, Vegeta went to the mall,   
taking the advice from Goku on where to go, and is getting Bulma an   
engagement ring. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Vegeta flew to the doors of the huge mall. People gasped and hid behind   
pillars and bushes.   
Vegeta looked up and marveled at how big the building was. "So this it   
the death trap that Bulma is always going to, and the place that   
Kakarott was always obligated to take his brat..." Vegeta commented,   
then he walked inside.  
I'm gonna get lost in this huge place! Vegeta thought.  
He walked through the mall, looking through all the stores to find   
rings, he didn't understand the concept of naming the separate stores.  
  
After about a half an hour, he still hadn't found what he was looking   
for. "My god!! Am I ever gonna find an engagement ring?!" he yelled out   
frustrated. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him   
like he was some sort of raving lunatic.  
"Mommy! Look at the funny man! He's being silly and loud!" a little   
girl said to her mom pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head and   
looked at the girl.   
"RUN BRITTANY!!!!" the mom yelled grabbing the kid in her arms and   
running full speed out of the mall.  
"Baka humans," Vegeta muttered.   
Just then a salesman walked over to him and said, "Did I hear you say   
you were looking for an engagement ring?"  
"Yea," Vegeta said grumpily, not even looking at him.  
"Well have I got a store for you!" he said to him with a cheesy smile.  
Vegeta looked at him, "Really?" he asked.  
"You bet your britches I do!" he said happily leading him into a store   
called 'Engagement Rings R Us.'  
Britches? What the hell are britches? Vegeta thought.   
The salesman brought Vegeta to the counter, then went behind it. "Now,   
what kind of engagement ring were you looking for?" he asked Vegeta.  
Vegeta just stood there gawking at the millions of rings all over the   
store.  
"Sir?" the salesman asked.  
"Huh?" Vegeta turned his head to him.  
"What kind of ring are you looking for?" he asked again.  
"I don't know..." Vegeta said, again looking at all the rings.  
"Well then, how much are you willing to spend?" the salesman asked him.  
"How ever much it takes..." Vegeta murmured.  
"Really....?" the salesman said, dollar signs in his eyes. "Well then   
you might want to consider our diamond rings with 50 karat gold band."  
Vegeta thought about it. "Nah, not good enough for her." Vegeta said.  
"No offense, but is she one of those rich brats who needs to have the   
most expensive things in the store?" the salesman asked.  
"No, I don't think it's good enough for her," Vegeta said, getting   
angry, "what are you implying?!" He picked him up by the front of his   
shirt.  
"N-n-nothing!! Nothing!! Forget I said anything!!" the salesman said   
sweating uncontrollably.  
"Humph," Vegeta grumbled slowly lowering the salesman to the ground.  
The salesman cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "N-now....   
w-what did you have in mind," he said still sweating.  
"Give me the most expensive ring you got." Vegeta said.  
"A-are you sure about that??" the salesman asked. Vegeta looked at him   
angrily. "Okay okay!!   
You made your point!" the salesman said quickly. He reached under the   
counter and pulled up an absolutely gorgeous ring, a beautiful diamond   
in the middle with tons of tiny little diamonds surrounding it. The   
band was made of pure gold and silver. Vegeta was amazed.   
"Would you like it engraved?" the salesman asked.  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked confused.  
"When you engrave a ring, it's means you put something like "so-and-so   
and so-and-so together forever" on the inside of the band." the   
salesman explained.  
"Oh, okay," Vegeta said, "how much does it cost?"  
"Uhhh..... $1,000,000...." the salesman cringed, ready for a blow.  
"Oh, is that all? That seems reasonable," Vegeta said reaching in his   
pocket getting the money.   
The salesman was amazed, staring at Vegeta rummaging through his pocket,   
wide eyed. Vegeta   
pulled out the money and slapped it on the counter, "I'll take the ring   
now." Vegeta said impatiently.  
The salesman just stared at the pile of money. "Hello?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Oh, oh," the salesman replied dazed. "Did you want it engraved?"  
"Oh yea, the engraving... how do I do that?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh, just come into the back room and tell the engraving guy if you want   
it engraved on the inside or outside on the band and what you want it   
to say." the salesman explained.  
"Oh, okay," Vegeta said, still a little confused as he walked into the   
back room.  
  
About an hour later Vegeta came walking out of the mall with a   
beautiful ring in a little velvet box. And on the inside of the band   
was written "I'm Gonna Love You Forever Bulma - Love Vegeta"  
  
  
The End  



End file.
